


oops

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Cocky Derek Hale, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek hates Scott, Established Relationship, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Season/Series 01, Scott HATES Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “Wait, wait, Stiles?”Scott gets a confused look on his face, “Yeah?”“Stiles as in like, brown hair and moles Stiles? Stiles that drives a blue Jeep? That Stiles?” Derek describes the man.“Yeah-how did? Have you two already met?” Scott looks truly confused now.”“Well shit.” Derek leans back in his seat, realization hitting his face as a smirk curls into his lips.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 25
Kudos: 699





	oops

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based on the song oops by Yung Gravy. No I am not taking any sort of criticism, thank you have a nice day.

Derek wakes up to the most  _ gorgeous _ man in bed with him.

All pale skin and beauty marks, sleep rumpled auburn hair and a body that only the Greeks could appreciate. Running his hand down the man’s side, Derek marvels in the marks he left on the man’s body. There were so many of them and for some reason the beauty in his sheets allowed Derek to claim his skin with his mouth, blemish that ivory skin with Derek’s teeth, mouth and hands. God this man made such a sight lying in the sheets and all Derek wanted to do was keep him there forever.

Unfortunately, where he would have preferred having a round-or maybe, actually five-of morning sex, Derek had a meeting with the other Alpha in Beacon Hills.

_ Scott McCall _

Hate was a strong word to describe how Derek felt towards the kid. Annoyed, disliked, vexed, exasperated. Those were just a few of the words he would have used for McCall, the kid was arrogant and thought he was above Derek because he wanted to stay human. 

Not that that worked out since the teenager somehow became a True Alpha. Derek rolled his eyes at the title, he didn’t care what Scott was as long as the teenager stuck to their deal and they ignored one another. Scott made it very clear he didn’t want to be in Derek’s pack, nor did he want to be a werewolf. Except then the kid was running to Derek for help with his control, how to not go feral during the full moon and taking down the next big bad.

So that’s when the agreement was made, with Deaton there to help sort things out.

“Mmmh, what time is it?”

Derek glanced at the clock on the wall, “It’s almost nine. Good morning,...gorgeous.”

Shit. He didn’t remember the man’s name. How could he not remember the most beautiful man in the world's name! Derek usually wasn’t one to get drunk like he did last night but he remembered just never wanting the man to leave and kept buying them drinks until they got to the loft.

“Oh.” Was the first thing the man said as he stared up at Derek. “Wow, you really weren’t a dream. Holy shit.”

Holding back the urge to preen at those words, Derek cups Stiles’s face in his hand and leans down to press a kiss to Stiles’s lips.

“Nope. Definitely not a dream.” He winks back and smirks while watching Stiles’s cheeks turn red.

“Is it bad that I don’t remember your name? I think I might have had a little too much to drink last night, but I’m glad I did because obviously drunk me has more game than sober me.” He shifts to move closer to Derek, “I’m Stiles by the way, in case you also forgot.”

“Derek.” He leans in for another kiss, keeping his arms caged around Stiles’s head so he can pepper kisses to those pretty, pink lips. “God, you’re so gorgeous. I didn’t think you were real for a minute.”

“Seriously?” Stiles snorts like Derek just made a horrible joke, “Me? Gorgeous? Dude, have seen yourself in the mirror lately? You’re beyond hot! I still can’t believe you wanted to sleep with me, there were probably like ten super hot people in that club last night.”

“They weren’t what I wanted.” Derek makes a point by nipping against Stiles’s throat, pushing his hips down so Stiles knows exactly how he feels.

“Oh-oh my god.” Stiles chokes, “That was  _ inside _ me? Dude you’re-oh man, we need a repeat of last night. One where I’m sober and can remember everything.”

“Mmmh, don’t worry. I’ll make sure you remember how I put every little mark on your body when I’m done with you.” Derek leans down to nose across Stiles’s collarbone and sucks on the skin.

Of course, his phone goes off just then. Growling, Derek pushes off of Stiles to turn off the alarm he has set and glares at the messages Scott sent him, asking when he would get to the coffee shop.

“Everything ok?” Stiles sits up in bed looking worried.

Nodding his head, Derek says, “I forgot I had a meeting this morning, but afterwards would you like to go out and grab a coffee together?”

“Like, as a date?”

Whoever this guy dated before obviously did some damage to his self worth and it made Derek’s teeth itch to rip someone’s throat out. Running a hand up Stiles’s hipbone and squeezing the soft flesh underneath his grip, Derek leans forward to kiss Stiles. Turning it from a sweet, loving thing into something primal and  _ dominating _ . A little whimper escapes Stiles’s throat as Derek pushes him until he’s lying back down on the bed.

“Does that answer your question.” Derek pulls back, a cocky little grin on his face at the blissed out look Stiles has.

“Yeah, yeah-yes. My god you can kiss like it’s nobody’s business.” Stiles sits up and watches from his spot on the bed as Derek gets dressed. Pulling on the pants from last night. “Actually, I have to go to a meeting too this morning, well not really a meeting. I’m just going with my friend to see this guy, but after that I’m free. All afternoon to be exact. Super free. Like unreasonably free.”

Derek picks up the shirt he wore last night, tossing it at Stiles and grinning when the man puts it on without complaint.

“Trust me. If I could miss this meeting I would, but it’s important. But afterwards, we’re coming back here to revisit what we did last night.” Derek pulls on a glean new shirt and then works on putting his shoes on.

Stiles nods his head vehemently, “Yes, oh yeah. Absolutely. I am so down to do that. God I cannot wait to see you again.”

Kissing Stiles when the man gets out of bed, Derek picks up his keys and waits for Stiles to finish dressing before leaving the loft.

“Usually I would make you breakfast or take you out to eat, but I don’t have the time. Hopefully that doesn’t make you think I’m an asshole.” He smiles at Stiles who’s fumbling with putting on his last shoe.

“Well, if you drop me off back at the club so I can get my Jeep, and you pay for coffee. Then I can definitely ignore the whole breakfast thing.” Stiles walks over to him after he’s out his shoes on, grinning up at Derek’s face and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Consider it done.” Derek says against Stiles’s lips.

The drive to the club is full of talk between the two of them, Stiles asking Derek little questions about his likes and dislikes. And Derek learns a thing or two about Stiles on the ride to the club. When he parks the car, Stiles leans over the dash to kiss his lips and then snatches up Derek’s phone so he can put his number in it.

“Just so you know, I text a lot.” Stiles winks and then gets out of the car.

If Derek watches his ass as Stiles gets into his Jeep, that’s nobody’s business but his own.

Pushing his sunglasses back up, Derek moves the gear shift to reverse and pulls out of the clubs parking lot with a roar of his engine when he drives past Stiles. Glancing in the rearview window, Derek smirks when he sees Stiles smiling back at him. God he cannot wait to have that man back in his bed. But for now he needed to focus on the meeting with Scott.

Parking at the little coffee shop at the end of town they always meet at, Derek hits the button to lock his car and enters the cafe. His nose flares when he smells Scott’s scent in the air and spots the younger man immediately, sitting in the back row looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there. Sighing, Derek orders a coffee for himself and sits down across from Scott after he gets his cup.

“Took you long enough.” Scott growls, sending Derek a look that could murder.

“I was busy. And we’re still waiting for Deaton to show up.” Derek scoffs, tapping his finger on the top of his coffee cup before sipping at the hot drink.

Deaton shows up not a minute later and they get down to business.

Derek informs him that he’s been checking up on his territory weekly, the only thing his pack has found during the month was a lone omega who was only passing through and a confused centaur. The Druid comments that he’s been checking up on the Nemeton and found there was a slight pixie problem, but it had been dealt with. Deaton commented that his apprentice did good work at relocating the pixies into a more safer part of the forest.

“You’re training someone?” Derek sits up at that. “I thought you weren’t going to do anymore emissary stuff after the fire.”

“I hadn’t planned on it, but this young man has shown he needs training as he’s a Spark. It will take time and I’ll have to call in a few favors with some friends to teach him other things, but I know he will be an even better emissary than I ever could have been.” It’s the most honest thing Derek has heard Deaton say, and he knows that a part of Deaton still feels guilty for the fire. “He’s got a strong mind and a...energetic personality.”

Scott snorts, a goody little grin on his face as he states, “Energetic is one way to describe his personality. Actually, he should be coming here today, I invited him so he could meet with the other Alpha in Beacon Hills.”

Growling under his breath, Derek wants to correct Scott’s statement. The kid  _ wasn’t _ the Alpha of anything, he had his own pack and the only reason he was able to stay in town was because Derek allowed it.

“I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.” Derek comments instead, fiddling with his empty coffee cup and wishing he could just leave already.

“Oh yeah, Stiles is a pretty funny guy-“

“Wait, wait,  _ Stiles? _ ”

Scott gets a confused look on his face, “Yeah?”

“Stiles as in like, brown hair and moles Stiles? Stiles that drives a blue Jeep? That  _ Stiles _ ?” Derek describes the man.

“Yeah-how did? Have you two already met?” Scott looks truly confused now.”

“Well shit.” Derek leans back in his seat, realization hitting his face as a smirk curls into his lips.

Stiles walks into the cafe right after that, like he’s been summoned from another world and was there to answer the call. He looked...well to put it short, he looked like he just crawled out of bed after getting fucked within an inch of his life. The man smiles, completely ignoring the fact that Deaton and Derek are seated right across from him when he slides in right next to Scott.

He’s like an untamable hurricane running through the cafe, only to come to a rest when he’s seated but even then his body is moving and thrumming with so much energy. Derek feels out of control in that moment, seeing Stiles like this. The man hadn’t even tried to cover up the hickies, change his shirt or fix his hair. And then Scott’s nostrils flare as he gets a whiff of Stiles’s scent, the man’s face goes from shocked to anger in under a few seconds. The other werewolf whips his head so fast towards Derek he wonders if he broke a bone or two. Scott flashes red eyes and snarls like the start of an engine at Derek.

“ **_You-_ ** “ Scott starts but is cut off when Stiles hits his shoulder.

“Oops.” Derek smirks while Scott glares at him like if he tries hard enough he can set Derek on fire.

“Dude, holy shit you will not believe the guy I banged last night. Well, he technically banged me but  _ shiiiit _ dude he was so fucking hot it’s like he stepped out of my own personal wet dream! I cannot stop thinking about what it will be like when I lick the sweat off his  _ abs _ . Man he makes you look like a puppy it was unbelievable!” Stiles shoots off like a racehorse, going a mile a minute as he rambled.

“Stiles.” Scott tries to interrupt, but is waved off by Stiles. 

“No, no, no. Don’t give me any of that Stiles crap! I had to listen to you talk about Allison forever, Scott! I know things about your girlfriend that I wish I could bleach out of my brain, dude! Like seriously? I don’t need to know that much about your sex life. Or anything that goes on in bed between you two.” Stiles waves his hand again, “That’s not the point.”

“Stiles.” Scott sounds like he’s pleading now.

“He asked me out to get coffee with him! After his meeting but like-Scott! He wants to date me! I almost didn’t believe him so I put my number in his phone and he texted me back! I think I’m in love, man, I am going to have the most amazing, mind blowing sex with this man tonight. Listen, listen, I am going to have this man’s kids; we’re going to get married and I will happily become his little house husband. This man-this fucking _fine_ _specimen_ of a _man_ has biceps that could crush my head. Dude his _thighs!_ Don’t get me started on his thighs-ugnh, oh my god I am just dying thinking about them.”

Scott is covering his face now as Stiles finishes his sentence, “Anyways, where’s this douchebag old guy you were telling me about. I’m ready to meet this other Alp-Alpha! Holy  _ shit-Derek! _ ”

“Stiles.” Derek leans forward to rest on his elbows, pulling his shades down to give the blushing man a wink.

“Oh my god, I just said-you were.” He points at himself and then at Derek, then turns to Scott. “And then I-and he-but you. I...god, just kill me right now.” He groans and slips down in his seat.

“If you die, who am I supposed to go with on our coffee date?” Derek chuckles.

“You can just go with my ghost because I am about to die of embarrassment.” Stiles covers his face.

“ **Date!!?** No! You can’t date him!” Scott growls, pointing an accusing finger at Derek, “He’s a fucking asshole! You hate assholes!”

“Ok, true. This is very true. I do dislike assholes. But he’s hot, and we had sex. Also he asked me on a date, do you know how many people have asked me out on a date this year?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Four, Scotty. Four people have asked me out on a date and one of them stood me up. So yeah, so maybe I’m a little desperate to go on a date. And not have to deal with shitty one night stands.”

Scott sighs like it’s killing him to have to hear all of this, “But does it have to be  _ him _ . Can’t it just be anyone else, maybe Lydia or Danny could find you a nice person to date.”

Derek has the spiking urge to jump across the table and beat Scott’s head against the wall. This wolf really thought he was going to keep Stiles away from Derek? Who did he think he was? Derek was an Alpha, and if he wanted Stiles he was going to have the man and make love to him.

“Derek. Scott.” Deaton’s voice breaks through the chaos at the table. “I see that we have a bit of a predicament on our hands.”

“Aw man, don’t tell me you’re gonna argue on my love life too.” Stiles slumps back in his seat.

“No.” Deaton chuckles, “No, Stiles I am not going to argue whether or not you should date Derek. That is your choice, and your choice alone. However, Stiles is in Scott’s pack and was his first packmate. I am training Stiles to be an emissary and he can choose whether he wants to be bound to Scott as his emissary or stay as a freelancer.”

Scott gives Derek a cocky look and the Alpha holds back the urge to bite into the boy's flesh.

“But, it has also come to my attention, that Stiles isn’t just that. He is also Derek’s mate.”

Feeling his jaw hit the floor, Derek stares at Deaton as if he’s waiting for the man to laugh it off and tell them it was a joke. Instead Deaton nods his head calmly and gets up from the table.

“I’ll leave you three to discuss this amongst yourselves. Seeing as this meeting is over I should head back to the clinic, Scott you have a closing shift tonight, don’t forget it. And Stiles, remember you have training tomorrow.” He gives another nod of his head and leaves the three of them to stare at one another with a stumped look on their faces.

“Um, I think I need to get a refill for my coffee.” Stiles lies, standing up from his seat in a jerky movement as he leaves the two of them alone. “I’ll be right back. Try not to kill each other while I’m away. Seriously, I better not see a single claw or eye flash out of the both of you.”

He leaves and Derek stares at Stiles’s receding figure, biting on his bottom lip when Stiles bends over to lean on the countertop. Good god did that man have the most gorgeous body. When he turns to look back, Scott seems to have a vein popping from his forehead with how much anger is boiling up inside of him. He looks like a puppy that’s had his favorite chew toy taken away from him and now has to learn how to share with others.

Well tough, Derek has no intention of giving Stiles up just because he’s in Scott’s pack. Stiles is his mate according to Deaton and with that Derek has to tilt his head in agreement. It explains a lot of things that Derek had ignored earlier, the urges he felt towards Stiles had felt so wild and massive. Derek felt like there was a storm howling inside of him, a storm that only settled when Stiles was touching him or he had heard the man’s voice.

Not once, had Derek even been so...attached to another person in his entire life. Stiles made everything he had before seem so childish now. Before where he had hungered for affection and love, now he was starved for it. Like a man crawling through the desert looking for water. And Stiles was the only thing that could keep him satiated.

“Just so you know, this doesn’t change anything. I don’t trust you and I don’t think Stiles should be with you. He could do better.” Scott jabs a finger accusingly at Derek.

“He’s his own damn person, Scott. If he wants to be with me, that is his choice. If he doesn’t that’s his choice as well.” Derek bares his teeth back. “But believe it or not, if he chooses to date me then you better not think about stopping him. He can decide for himself how he feels about me.”

“Well I don’t think you’re good for him, after all you might bite him or convince him to join you and your band of  _ murderers _ .”

Derek had to dig his claws into the palm of his hands so he didn’t do anything rash.

“Those ‘murderers’ are my pack and they are innocent. They haven’t done anything wrong.”

“But  _ you _ have.” Scott snaps back.

The both of them sit back when Stiles comes back to sit in his spot. He looks calmer now, like he’d gotten the chance to think things over and make a decision. One that Derek is both desperate and terrified to know.

“Ok, here’s what’s going to happen. Scott you are going to stop trying to tell me who I can or cannot date, and you are going to go home and complain to Allison. I’m going to go home, take a shower and wash up and get ready for my coffee date.” He turns his gaze towards Derek, “You are going home to do…I don’t know, something. And then later you’re going to pick me up and we are going on a coffee date. Scott, don’t try to interfere unless you value your boxers not being filled with wolfsbane.”

The man opens his mouth and then closes it with a snap when Stiles sends him a look.

“Derek and I are two healthy, consenting adults. So we are going to discuss things on our date that you will not follow me on, snoop in or ask about. If I want to tell you, I will. And Derek, stop baring your teeth at Scott, you look like a serial killer when you do it and it scares half the staff here.”

Frowning, Derek uncurls his hands and runs at his jaw.

“Now, clearly this whole disaster is over and I am thoroughly shocked as the both of you are. So, I’m gonna go home and study for finals before getting ready for my date.” Stiles lifts his drink up and takes a tentative sip, wincing at the heat of it. “Yup, nothing like burning my mouth on pricey coffee.”

Just like before, Stiles gets up, glances at the both of them with this look that tells them not to get into a fight when he leaves. Then he turns and leaves. Derek looks at Scott and glares at him before following after Stiles, catching up to him before he can get into his car.

“Stiles, I-“ He stops, having no idea what to say in a situation like this and the two of them end up staring at one another.

“Is it weird, that this makes it a little more awkward now that we know we’re mates?” Stiles scratches at the back of his head, “Did you know?”

“No.” Derek grunts out, looking away as he scratches at his beard, “I knew that I liked you, a lot. You-sorry if this sounds weird, you just smelled really good and I knew I wanted you.”

“Is that why you wanted to date me? Because I smell good?” The scent of anxiety and embarrassment fill the air and Derek wants to punch himself in the face for that.

“Well, there was that. And the way your were giving your bottle of beer a fellatio with that fucking mouth of yours.” Derek lifts his hand up without a conscious thought and runs his thumb over Stiles’s lips. “And then you wouldn’t stop making these pop culture references that I didn’t understand, because according to you I live under a rock.”

“You do. I’ve been there, dude you’re really enjoying the nomad life. Not that there’s anything bad about it, but you could try sprucing up the place about. Maybe with a Star Wars poster or something.” Derek cracks a grin at that and Stiles chuckles.

“This is not at all how I imagined this day to go.” 

“Me neither.” Stiles grins, “I was expecting to meet Alpha Hale, who was supposed to look like a fifty year old man who was a huge asshole. At least that’s what Scott says about you.”

Derek’s eyebrows scrunch together, “I’m not fifty. What the hell.”

“Thank god for that, you’re hot but I’m not really into the whole daddy kink thing. If you know what I mean.” He winks and Derek groans.

“Never mind. I changed my mind, I don’t know why I like you.” Derek moves to leave but Stiles is grabbing his arm.

“Hey, woah, woah. Hold the phone, I am a fucking catch. Not to mention a snack. You’re stuck with me big guy, we are going on this date whether you like it or not,” Stiles then frowns, and smells nervous again. “If you want to, I mean. I’m not gonna force you to date me or anything if you-“

“Stiles.” The man shuts his mouth quickly. Leaning forward, Derek presses their lips together lightly before pulling back a mere inch. “I can’t wait to go on our date. I’ll see you later. Try not to stress about it.”

“Hah. Me? Not stressing? That’s like asking a fish to not swim.” Stiles glances back down at Derek’s lips, and the werewolf just can’t say no to that. He leans in and kisses Stiles once more, running a hand up his side and giving him a squeeze.

“I’ll see you later, Stiles.” It takes a Herculean amount of strength for him to walk away from Stiles, those big brown Bambi eyes stare back at him and Derek just wants to do indecent things to that man. So many indecent things.

He gets into his car and just sits there, letting the entire meeting soak in and the revelation that Stiles is his mate. He has a mate. Someone who is supposed to be his perfect half and before Derek would have laughed at the universe and asked if they were going to kill this person too. Because every time Derek gets close to someone they die or they turn out to be a psychopath. But Stiles, for some damn reason there was an inkling of hope in Derek’s chest that what he had with Stiles wasn’t going to end horribly.

For once, Derek found himself smiling and found the day to be more hopeful than others. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and fuel my need to write!
> 
> I feel like I might be missing a tag or two, so if I am pls tell me :)


End file.
